A Symphony of Night
by shadowrallen
Summary: Team Maka gets sent to Italy to provide backup to another group, but ends up getting more than they bargained for. And as the two groups try to defeat the enemies closing in on them from all sides, a mysterious foe from Black Star's past appears and begins to attack them. Venice can be a scary place. Contains pairings. Rated T for swearing and violence.


(Author's note: I don't own Soul Eater.)

**-A Symphony of Night-**

**-Chapter 1: The Curtain Rises-**

**- Location: Venice, Italy-**

**-Time: 8:30 pm-**

Two people stood on the villa's balcony, watching the gondolas drift along the canal. One of the watchers, a young man with white hair a black pinstripe suit, shifted from foot to foot in irritation.

"I don't think he's coming." Soul Evans said with a hint of annoyance, "Our contact was supposed to be here an hour ago, and he still hasn't shown up."

"Actually, he has, and is right above you holding a crossbow." Said a voice from behind him. Both Soul and his partner Maka whirled. Sitting on the roof was a boy of about 16, the crossbow in his hand pointed absently skyward.

"Matthias, would you stop sneaking up on people? It's rude and annoying." As the boy slid onto the balcony, his crossbow started lecturing him, but stopped when they landed.

"Well, I suppose you two are wondering just who the hell we are so let's get to the introductions. My name is Matthias de Angelo and this is my partner, Aria Locke." Matthias said and the crossbow transformed into a 15 year old girl with brown hair and khaki fatigues. Matthias had blonde hair and a black t-shirt emblazoned with a skull. Soul and Maka had recovered from their initial shock and were relieved that their contact had finally shown up. After a short discussion the two groups agreed to meet outside of a café in the western plaza at noon. The other members of Maka's team, however, would not have as peaceful encounters with their contacts. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**-The next morning-**

A trio of people sat outside of Massimo's delicatessen. At first glance they appeared to be tourists enjoying the sunshine. In reality, however, they were Death the Kid and his two weapons, Patty and Liz. They were waiting for the arrival of their contact, Tobias Raine. The mission stated that Tobias would brief them when they met in person, but so far there was no sign of their ally. Kid sighed and stared dejectedly at the table. He hadn't ordered a drink and wearing a black suit only made the day seem hotter. Patty, on the other hand, was enjoying a large bowl of strawberry gelato. Liz, at least, was in the shade of the table umbrella. Suddenly, a young man tapped Kid on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said calmly "but did you know that your left eye is very slightly larger than your right eye?" As Kid instantly spiraled into one of his self-abusing OCD meltdowns, the stranger waved one of his hands in the air and yelled, "Toby! Get over here! I found him!" Another young man, presumably Toby, ran over to the table. When he saw the state Kid was in he turned to his companion and shot him an "_apologize right now or I will punch you in the face" _look. Kid was back in his right mind a few minutes later.

"My name is Tobias Raine and I apologize for my partner's actions. Now I suppose I should brief you on our current situation. You see, my team has been attacked numerous times by an unidentified group of persons. We are currently unable to judge their full strength at this time, but from our encounters we believe that our foes may be rogue Weapons and Meisters who are experienced fighters. That is why we requested backup for this mission. We hope you can aid us." As Tobias finished his explanation, his partner got a phone call.

"This is Leon… Oh, hi Matthias. How are things on your end?... No, Ryan hasn't called yet… we met up with Kid and- WHAT? Ryan is meeting up with Black Star? Who set that one up?!... Right, I did. Anyway, we have to get to their meeting point and stop them from trying to kill each other!" Leon shut the phone and tapped Tobias on the shoulder "Toby, we need to get to Ryan's rendezvous point, he's meeting up with Black Star and knowing them they'll try and kill each other rather than work together. We need to move!" Toby and Leon took off down the street, followed closely by Kid, Liz and Patty. Elsewhere, Matthias, Aria, Maka, and Soul had taken similar action.

**-Meanwhile-**

The place where Ryan Crow and his weapons, Cain and Drake, were to meet Black Star was a small, empty theater in the eastern part of town. Ryan was lounging in the projection booth when he heard a smashing noise and a cocky laugh. Black Star had just kicked the doors down and was walking down the central isle, loudly extolling his own excellence. Ryan sighed, "I ask for decent backup and they give me some overconfident loser who thinks he's some sort of celebrity." as He stood upCain and Drake transformed into curved sickles that flew into his hands. As the two fighters drew ever closer to each other, a battle came closer as well.

_And so it begins…_

**-End of chapter 1-**

Author's note: Hi there readers! Welcome to my newest story. I hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
